Show Me What I'm Looking For
by Janelle6456
Summary: {Kirito x Eren AU} Eren is a violent man really; he's in a gang and murdered when he was only nine. He smokes weed on Friday nights and has no future. Until that is he meets Kirito, who's blind. And somehow, Eren falls in love with the cute, little nerd boy.


"Ow! Mikasa! No need to be pushy!" Eren yelled, snatching his arm from his sister's grasp. She gave him a stare, but didn't say anything.  
"I still can't believe you're making me go to the library on a Friday night. I could've been at Connie's!" He said, walking beside her.  
"To smoke weed not to work." She said lowly, and he looked at her shockingly.  
"I don't-"

"No need to pretend. I know what you do, which is why you're coming to the library with me unless you want mom to have a heart attack." She adjusted her red scarf, covering her mouth. He blinked, and looked down.  
"Fine fine just don't tell Armin he'd-'  
"He already knows."

"WHAT?!"

Mikasa had already opened the door to go inside, and Eren's voice echoed. He put a hand to his mouth, shooting dagger glares at Mikasa, as if waiting for her to explain how she knew this. Instead, she said, "I'll be at the Nonfiction asile and I'll get a career book for you. You know we're graduating soon." She walked away, as Eren stared after her.

She had dragged him to the library only to abandon him once they got there. He looked around; not much people were here, because it was in fact a Friday night.

He decided to head over to the Fiction area, and read some crummy book while waiting for Mikasa to come and get him. He walked over there, and chose a book that was randomly propped up as an example of what the bookshelves contained.

Eren sat a table, flipped through the book, and as he was flipping through the last chapter, he felt as if he was being watched.  
He lowered his book, and saw a boy possibly no older than 16 was sitting at a table across from him, his chin resting on his hand, as if bored, but his eyes were staring at Eren. He had short jet black hair, slightly unruly, his bangs were parted three way, his skin was pale, and he wore a black jacket with black jeans and red old worn converse.

Eren stared at him straight in the eye, but yet, the boy still stared.

It was about five minutes of staring that Eren got up abruptly, slamming the book shut, and quickly made his way over to him, and hissed, "What are you staring at?! Got a problem?!"

The boy seemed to be surprised, he blinked, and Eren noticed how he still stared straight ahead, where Eren used to be sitting.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you think I was staring. I- I'm blind." The boy said, turning his head slightly, and his eyes still looking straight forward. Eren felt the arrow of guilt slam through him; this boy was blind and he came onto him like a maniac. Eren looked down to see there was a long white cane, with a handle strap that handicap blind people used-

"Oh!, No I'm sorry I just thought-I-I'm sorry." Eren bowed his head down in shame. The boy smiled, and Eren felt a feeling of shock go through him when he saw him smile.  
"It's all right I get that a lot. But please excuse me though, I don't like wearing shades but Asuna keeps telling me too." He mumbled the last part, and sighed.  
"I'm Kirigaya Kazuto, but please call me Kirito." Kirito held his hand out, and Eren took it, they both shook his hands.  
"Eren Yeager." He opened his mouth to say something, but a woman who was as tall as Eren, walked in the area.

"Kirito-Kun! I leave you for a moment and here you are chatting some stranger." She had long brown chestnut hair, and big bright brown eyes, she wore a brown turtleneck with a blue skirt.  
"Oh! Asuna it's fine. This is Eren-"  
"Nice to meet you." Eren hurried before Kirito could tell asuna how they met exactly. Asuna narrowed her eyes at him, but she held out her hand. He shook it, and said, "Well it's been uhm nice but I gotta go I think my sister's calling me. Bye Kirito and Asuna." Eren quickly walked away, to where Mikasa was.

"Uhm okay see you?" Kirito called out, but Asuna put a hand to his shoulder. "He's gone. Anyways, what was that about?"

"Hey I found you a book on engineering-who are you staring at?" Mikasa was holding up a thick book, but Eren wedged himself between bookshelves, and watched as Kirito got up, and Asuna grabbed his arm in guidance.  
"Uh, I met someone. . ." His voice trailed off, and soon enough Mikasa was along side him, spying on the two.  
"She seems careful." She quietly said, and Eren nodded.

They both walked out, and Asuna seemed to be telling him something.

Eren sighed, turning around. Mikasa turned to him.  
"You met him? Her?"  
"Him. And something embarrassing happened Mikasa! I thought he was staring at me because I dunno something was wrong with me?! So i confronted and the guy is blind. I'm such an ass." Eren hid his face with his hands, and Mikasa patted his back.

"You're not an ass. Just an idiot, but my idiot. You just jumped to conclusions it's not techinically your fault. Besides, I don't think he took it seriously." She spoke, and Eren peeked at her through his fingers.  
"You think?"  
She nodded. "I know so. Now are you going to get a book because I have one for you." Eren didn't listen to anything else she said after, because he still thought about Kirito.


End file.
